


We're Not A Team Anymore, We're Family!

by Krazygal



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Gideon the smartass, Rip and amaya in danger, Team gets abducted again, fabrication room, team goes on a rescue mission, timecanary, wave rider
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:09:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7766263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krazygal/pseuds/Krazygal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rip Dismisses the team after the destruction of vandal savage, returning them back to their original timelines. The team doesn't agree with his decision but he doesn't want to risk their lives anymore,thus, leaving them behind!..</p><p>02 yrs later he's in trouble with his fellow new teammate (vixen) and his other teammate (Dr. Haywood)  asks the legends to help save their captain. Though reluctant at first, they go with him and save Rip.  </p><p>I know my description sucks but bear with me guys this is gonna be an interesting story!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language so my grammar might be a bit bad! Lol fair warning. =D  
> I Know the prologue is very similar to the last episode but, there will be minor alterations so i think it's best if you guys read it as well so your'll don't end up confused!.  
> So with that said, enjoy the prologue...

After vandal savage is destroyed and the timeline is intact Rip brings his team back to 2016. Mick, Ray, Sara, Kendra, Carter, Martin, Jax and Rip exit the wave rider and onto the parking lot where it all first began! Kendra moves ahead, ‘‘wow, this place brings a lot of memories!’’ Jax scoffs “You mean when we were abducted by this guy” and points at Rip who rolls his eyes and replies “which was for a very good cause as you can see!” “Yeah man I never said it wasn’t”. Rip walks forward and faces the entire team. “Well team, it was a great honor working beside you lot and I’m very glad I chose you eight to join me on this mission to save the world from the impending doom vandal savage bestowed upon us. Mr. Snart may have started this mission as a criminal but in the end; he proved, not only to us, but to the entire world, that he was a hero, a legend!” Everyone stares at the ground. “I can’t believe it’s over.” Kendra says in disbelief. “Well, for you lot, yes. My journey, it seems, is only just beginning.” Rip informed the team. “How does that work? Savage is three times dead.” Says a very confused Ray. “The time Masters are no longer of growing concern, due to our destruction of the oculus. Someone needs to be responsible for protecting the timeline. Who better than a former Time Master?” “What about us? What do we do?” Mick asks. Sara is pissed off. “I guess this is good-bye.” Rip says to the team, taking a sober mood. “But you brought us all into this, man.” “Which is why I’m doing this alone, Mr. Jackson.” “So Can’t we like join you too? Be time masters?” “I’m afraid not Dr. Palmer, I-” “So what, you think that we can just return to our old lives, and then pretend like none of this ever happened?” Interrupts Sara. “If you think you’re getting on that ship,” Mick says touching Rip’s shoulder but it passes through the hologram. “Not again, what the hell man?” says a very angry Jax. “Captain, what are you trying to say?” asks the professor who is trying to control the anger vibes rolling off of Jax. “Guys say something!” Ray tries to get the two hawk mates to defend their predicament, when Rip doesn’t speak up choosing to stare at the ground instead. “Well actually…” Carter speaks up. “We’re not coming with you.” Kendra finishes his sentence. Everyone stares disbelievingly “With Savage gone, we want to start fresh, see what happens.” Carter explains. “Look I just.. I want to say thank you. To all of you. Ray, I..” Kendra says stopping herself. “No. This is.. it’s meant to be. I wish both of you nothing but the best,” says Ray. “Be safe. You too Rip. See You guys around.” Kendra says before she and Carter take off, flapping their wings into the sky. Rip takes over. “I’m Sorry for all that has happened because of me. I wish you well. It’s been an honor to serve as your captain.” The hologram disappears as the ship ascends and the engine roars into the sky, leaving the team behind with unresolved feelings and Rip with a heavy heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 01  
02 years later  
Dr. Nate Heywood is aboard the wave rider awaiting commands from Captain Hunter. He’s still pissed off about being left behind on the wave rider, but manages to dampen down his anger which in turn, turns to worry when it’s already been over 20 minutes and he was yet to hear from his captain, (Rip) and fellow teammate, Amaya Jiwe. “Gideon, do you have any idea where they are or what on earth is happening inside that club?” Nate asks the A.I. “I’m afraid I have no idea what exactly is going on. I did track the trackers inside their earpiece but it seems as if they have been disconnected.” “What?” asks a shocked Nate. “I thought the only way to disconnect the earpieces was onboard the ship!” “You are correct Dr.Heywood, but they can also be disconnected by a second party by simply taking them out and destroying them.” The reply coming from the overly chipper voice of the A.I. “Shit Gideon, couldn’t you tell me this piece of information, oh I don’t know, a little earlier?” “I’m sorry doctor but I only tracked them after you asked me to, which means according to my calculations, the earpieces were destroyed 10 minutes earlier!”

After pacing the ship for a little while, Nate grabs one of the earpieces left on top of Rips table in his study, and asks Gideon to open the hatch. “But doctor, the captain left strict orders for you to remain onboard the ship, I suggest-” “Keep your suggestions to yourself Gideon, what if the captains in danger? I’m just going to go scope the perimeter and see if anything’s amiss. I’ll be back soon. Now open this hatch Gideon.”Nate interrupts tersely.

Nate walks around the back of the lavishly lit club, keeping his head down, trying not to draw any attention to himself. “Gideon where exactly am I headed?” Nate asks speaking quietly through his earpiece. “To the left doctor, there’s supposed to be a window according to the CCTV footage I have obtained!” Nate spots the window a couple of meters ahead and moves to peer through it. He sees the inside of some sort of basement which is also lavishly furnished. A spot of movement, from the corner of his eye catches his attention where he sees the back of a curly brunette being pushed inside, away from his curious eyes. Amaya! As he continues to peep through the window to confirm his fears and to maybe catch a glimpse of his captain, he hears two heavy sets of footsteps rounding the corner he is hiding in. He quickly moves a couple of steps backwards and stares at the ground pretending to be drunk. “Hey you, what the hell do you think you’re doing around here?” asks the taller and the heavier of the two men. The dark-skinned man glaring as he does so. “I dropped one of my lenses back here, would one of you gentlemen be kind as to help me find it?” slurs Nate while also simultaneously staggering on his feet. “Listen here you piece of shit, lens or no lens you better move out my way before I forcefully remove you myself.” replies the other tattoo-clad male. “Alright, alright imma go” says Nate before swiftly turning around and continuing on his staggering way. Once out of their eyesight, he swiftly races along the roads before arriving at the cloaked wave rider.   
“Doctor, were you successful in your little mission?” asks the A.I. in such a tone that Nate would have believed it was sarcasm if only he didn’t know any better. He ignores the question and asks Gideon to pull up security footage inside the club. Gideon wordlessly supplies and he sees that security inside the club has been tightened since the last time Captain Hunter reviewed them! “What now doctor? I don’t think it’s possible for you to take them all by yourself.” “I Don’t know what to do now Gideon!” Replies Nate in a subdued voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brace yourselves guys, the team is back next chap!!.. =)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update guys i've been a bit busy!  
> Anyways here's the next chap hope u enjoy seeing the legends! =P  
> p.s. sorry if its a bit boring! exiting parts will be up soon!

“Well doctor, I do have an idea but I’m afraid that it’s a bit farfetched.” “Honestly, right now I’d listen to anything you have to say Gideon. Spit it out!” “Since we cannot go alone I suggest we need help! Who better than Captain Hunter’s former team? If we are successful in enlisting their help, saving the Captain and Ms.Jiwe will be an easy task!” Nate looks shocked. He enters Rips cabin and stares at the framed photograph the captain keeps at his desk. It is of the legends, He remembers Rip telling them that Gideon took the picture when they were all just relaxing on board the wave rider and weren’t aware of it. He also remembers Rip telling him and Amaya of their countless tales. The grief, loss, love, everything they shared onboard. He makes his decision. “Gideon, plot a course for Central & Star City 2018” “Yes doctor, might I remind you that the captain’s not going to be very happy about this little mission of ours!” “Oh I know, but it was your idea Gideon.” That shuts the A.I. up. 

CENTRAL CITY  
“Jefferson, Jefferson wait!” Martin holds onto Jax’s upper arm, after exiting Jitters, who in turn brushes it off. Martin holds his arms up in a gesture of surrender. “You’re not seriously going to hold this against me are you? I was just trying to help you out.” “Help me, Gray? You almost got me beaten up by 3 guys!” “Well, if you weren’t chatting up a girl that was clearly taken, you wouldn’t be in this mess. If anything, I helped you out and you should be thanking me!” Jax scoffs “forget it.” He turns on his heels only to see a dark-haired man raising a gun before blacking out. Nate zaps a shocked Martin next.   
Mick is at a pub, holding a beer bottle and staring at the girls seated at a table behind him. He tips the bottle up to his mouth only to discover that it has finished. He looks up and finds a dark-haired waiter a couple of meters ahead. “Hey you, I thought I told you to keep em coming!” The waiter nods at the 03 bottles on his table, “rough night?” Mick grunts. The waiter goes over to the bar and returns with another bottle, “it’s on the house sir.” Mick ignores him and drinks his beer only to blackout a couple of seconds later.  
STAR CITY  
Ray is walking around the mall, when he comes across a smart watch resting behind the glass inside a shop. He is about to enter when a dark-haired man exits the shop and zaps him.  
Sara is walking along the street talking on the phone, “Relax Thea, I’m on my way; I got a little side-tracked. Bye.” She shakes her head and puts her phone in her back pocket and looks up to see a dark-haired man aiming a gun at her. He zaps her before she could make a move.   
A little while later, the rooftop of an abandoned building is filled with the sounds of groans, grunts & complains. “Not again” growls Mick. “Okay, what just happened?” asks a suspicious Sara. Martin holds his head and groans whereas Jax grumbles, “ugh I’m sick of getting kidnapped.” Ray responds in a much cheerful tone, “Do you think Rip came back for us?” Everyone scoffs but look around, hoping to see the Englishman.  
Nate Clears his throat and steps out of the shadows. He feels a little overwhelmed at meeting the legends, the very legends Rip goes on and on about! “Who the hell are you?” asks Mick in his gruff voice. Nate introduces himself. “My name is Doctor Nathaniel Heywood and I am a member of Captain Hunter’s team. He meets everyone’s angry gazes head on and continues, “Rip came across me when I was in danger and he helped me out in lieu of me joining his little group. He then recruited Amaya Jiwe, also a fellow team member, when she was on the outs with the Justice Society of America back in the 1920s!” he’s interrupted by Mick “Okay we really don’t care”. “I’m here because I need your help, Rip and Amaya are in danger and I need to help them but I can’t, not on my own.”  
“Why? What happened to rip?” Ray asks. “We received a tip about a flying machine spotted near the riverbank in wolverhampton, London 1991. So, naturally, we went over to investigate! I think you might remember the jumpship in which a certain Vandal Savage kidnapped two of your teammates in?” He questions them but no one replies much to his chagrin. He continues, “Yeah well, that’s what we found! Apparently a man, who goes by the name of Derek Nottingham, came across it in 2166 and somehow he maneuvered it over a couple of centuries and landed over in London 1991. He is responsible for a number of crimes including murder”. He sees everyone either conflicted or angry. He continues. “Gideon did some more research on this Derek and we have proof to believe that he is a gang lord! Rip and Amaya went over to their base undercover to see if they can uncover anymore on him but I didn’t hear a word from them since yesterday and Gideon says that their comms have also been disconnected. So you can see why I need all the help I can get.”  
“I don’t know, this all too confusing!” Sara replies quietly. “Yeah but it’s Rip we’re talking about here, I think we should help him.” Ray says trying to convince both, his teammates as well as himself. “If it was one of us he would have come back for us!” “As far as I recall Raymond, The Captain didn’t exactly need our help.” “Oh come on Grey, that’s not true! He-” “That’s enough Jefferson. Doctor I’m very sorry but we decline, I hope you find Captain Hunter soon and I wish you all the best!” Martin says as he turns around. “Look I know this is a lot to ask from each of you considering you all did spend 02 years away from all this madness, but, our Captain needs us! If it helps, I could give you 02 hours to decide and if you do agree to accompany me meet me here”. He hands a piece of paper to Jax and walks towards the roof door. “I reckon that’s familiar to all of you”. He says as he closes the door, leaving the rest of the teammates staring at each other, behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay put you guys, there's more chapters coming up soon..


End file.
